Character Profile: Brenda Sparrow
. - - . . . . . . . . . . 'Character Profile: Brenda Sparrow' ---- . PLAYER: . BrendaXTCC, CREATOR: . BrendaXTCC, ADMIN: . IcePrincess07, PLAYER STATUS: . Active, CHARACTER STATUS: . Active -- Alive, . ROLE: . Rare Merchandise Broker / Human Trafficker . FIRST APPEARANCE IN STORYLINE: . "Rare Merchandise", . FULL NAME: . Brenda ____ Sparrow, AKA: . __________, __IN: . #___-_, . GENDER: . Female, FROM: . __________, Argentina, SPONSOR: . Thymos Williams, LIABLE-INDIVIDUAL: . Self-Liable, LIABILITY-DEPENDANTS: . __________, . FACTION: . __________, . EMPLOYMENT: . __________, . ORIENTATION: . Lesbian, PARTNER: . N/A. GIRLFRIEND: . -- (Many various girlfriends) --, FAMILY: . __________, FRIENDS: . :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, . . . ---- 'Physical Stats': . __________ . GENDER: . Female, ETHNICITY: . __________, . . . ---- 'Background': . Brenda jets around the globe arranging the acquisiton of rare and special merchandise for sale and trade. Rumors persist that mass abductions accompany her visits, and that she could be a central figure in the global human trafficking epidemic. Besides her ventures into rare merchandise trading, Brenda took over several Import/Export businesses and inherited Falcon Freight Services and it's fleet of aging cargo planes and ships from her father. At some point Brenda acquired a further dozen retired tramp freighters and small container ships and soon they had left the scrapyards and started crisscrossing the world's ocean's nonstop. . . . ---- 'Transportation': . __________ . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - '''- Land Vehicles: . __________ . :::::::: -- Red '''Ferrari ''Testarossa'' Roadster, :::::::: -- Silver Cadillac ''Escalade'' SUV, . - Sprintage ferrari testarossa 3857.jpg 2012-Cadillac-Escalade-Silver-Color-Picture2.jpg 54eab049ae864d268e7faf71372f8568.jpg 1985 ferrari testarossa 11 m.jpg - . . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - '''- Watercraft: . :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, . . - - "Brenda's Watercraft" - - . . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Aircraft: . :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, . . - - "Brenda's Aircraft" - - . . . ---- '''Housing:' . __________ . . . ---- 'Personal Weapons:''' . __________ . :::::::: -- '''Beretta M92 -- 9x19mm -- Handgun, :::::::: -- Beretta M93R -- 9x19mm -- Machinepistol, . - DSC00326.jpg Berettam96sil1.jpg M93r1.jpg M93r-stock1.jpg - . . . ---- 'Pets & Animals': . __________ . :::::::: -- "______" Male Black Leopard, :::::::: -- "______" Male Black Jaguar, . -- . . . ---- 'Gallery': . - Brenda Falconjpeg.jpg Brenda 00052aee-6008-d9cf-2630-b4be6e593a19_958.jpg - - Hamen5.jpg|M/V Falcon Wanderer - . - Four-naughty-girls-caged-and-tushy-spanked-01.jpg Intrider-2.jpg - . - Locelezn.jpg|L-188 Electra - . - 391916.jpg 391915.jpg 391917.jpg 391921.jpg 393327.jpg 393555.jpg 41396.jpg 393538.jpg 393550.jpg - . -- . . . ---- 'Notes': . . -- smuggles - Caspian Sea Caviar - Whale Meat to and from Japan - Cuban Cigars - American Cigarettes - Weapons - Booze . -- Abductee: . Nikki Stone, -- Abductee: . Kelsey Smith, . . . ---- . . . . . Category:DARK Category:~ MG ~ Category:Dominants Category:Criminals and Underworld Figures Category:Business Owners Category:Armed and Dangerous Category:CHARACTERS Category:Upper Tier Category:THE WILLIAMS FACTION Category:FEMALE CHARACTERS Category:LESBIAN CHARACTERS Category:German Category:EVIL Category:Redheads Category:Argentinian